Higgledy Piggledy Hogwarts yeh I'm serious LOL
by Fuku-taichou
Summary: NEW CHAPTER ADDED - 6! Harry Potter, but with different OC protagonists. They are still in there though, and Hogwarts life goes on as normal...or does it? MWAHAHAHAHA! Randomness with ma friends! They are CRAZY! Especially Nonie...you'll see! WOOHOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Letter**

**Abi's POV**

The letter fluttered through the door, and landed on the doormat. Abi ran to see what it was, only to find her mother standing there with a brown envelope in her hands. She handed it to Abi, with shaking hands, a look of absolute uncertainty upon her face. Abi ran her chubby eleven-year old fingers over the smooth envelope, wondering what could have caused such a reaction from her mother. She opened it slowly, devouring the sensation of power running through her.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Hunter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Hogwarts?" Abi asked her mother, "What's that?"

Her mother's eyes filled with tears. "I hoped this day would never come. I prayed, and prayed, every night for the last few months..." She wiped away her tears, and gave her daughter a watery smile.

"Hogwarts is a school, for wizards and witches. Honey, you're a witch."

Abi stared up at her mother in confusion. "A what?" she asked.

"A witch...you, my child, are a magical being, just like me. Things like making your bike change colours, and bewitching your skirts into shorts; that's magic. I wanted to tell you before, but I kept telling myself it was a coincidence." She looked at Abi with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell your father."

"Doesn't Daddy know?" Abi asked.

Her mother gave a sad smile. "If he did, he'd be repulsed. He's a very down-to-earth man. He just wouldn't be able to accept it. So you won't tell him, will you?"

"No, mummy, I won't."

Her mother gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, darling."

**Livvie's POV**

"Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaa, come downstairs!" Her mother's French accent called from below. "You have a letter!"

"I'm coming," Livvie shouted, slipping into her warm slippers and dressing gown before going downstairs. She saw her cleaner as she went down, and paused for a moment.

"Hi, Alexandra!"

Alexandra glanced down the stairs to where her mother was sorting out the mail.

"You'd better get downstairs before your mother starts yelling at you in French. Hurry."

Livvie ran down, stopping at her mother's feet. "Yes, mum?"

"Your letter. It's from," she checked the envelope, "Someplace called Hogwarts".

Olivia took the envelope from her mother, ripping it open in delight. She barely ever got mail, and she always found it exciting to open it.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY,' she read out loud. She heard an audible gasp from behind her, where Alexandra was cleaning. She turned just in time to see Alexandra almost falling off the chair she had been standing on in order to clean the picture frames on the wall.

"Are you ok?" Livvie asked.

"Livvie, can I talk to you a moment," Alexandra asked, and lead her into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Livvie asked.

"That letter...you...you..." she reached forward and gave Livvie a hug.

"What's wrong? It's just a school."

"No, you're wrong. It's a school for witches and wizards. You are a witch, Livvie."

"A...a witch? That can't be true! I'm just an ordinary girl!"

"No, you're not, and you never have been. I was sent to watch over you, by Hogwarts. You are not alone. I'm a witch too."

Livvie stepped back in surprise. "You're a witch? Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This can't be real!" She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It hurt like hell. Either this was real, or this was a painful dream.

"Prove it." Livvie said.

Alexandra took a long thin wand stick-like object from her pocket. "Wingardium Leviosa," she recited, swishing her wand. The chair beside Livvie rocked, then flew into the air.

Livvie stood there, her mouth open, her eyes wide.

"How?" she whispered weakly.

"Later, I will explain."

**Nonie's POV**

"Nonie, your Hogwarts letter is here! You got in," her father called to her.

Nonie ran into the living room, and grabbed the letter. "Gimme gimme!" she yelled. She ripped open the letter and saw the words 'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY'

"Yes!" she yelled, "I knew it!" She ran to hug her parents.

"We're so proud of you," Nonie's mother said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Well done," her father said, ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Nonie cried, taking a step back, and flattening her hair again, "Do _not _touch the hair. I warn you!"

Her parents laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Shopping!**

**Abi's POV**

"Get up, Abi. We're going shopping."

"Huh? But I'm tired," Abi replied.

"We need to go before your Dad gets up...otherwise he'll see," her mother whispered.

"See what?" Abi asked, sleepily.

Her mother bit her lip. "You'll see."

Abi dressed quickly, into a plain white top and combats, too tired to care what she put on. She also wore a black and white bracelet; the one she _never_ took off.

She then followed her mother downstairs, curious to find what awaited her. Her mother stood by the fireplace, and took out a small jar, filled with a curious green powder. She handed some to Abi, who looked at her with curiosity.

"Stand in the fireplace, and say 'Diagon Alley'. Then sprinkle the powder in the hearth," her mother explained, "Hurry."

She did as her mother instructed. "Diagon Alley," she cried, sprinkling the powder into the hearth. A wind picked up, and sprayed the powder everywhere. A green flame rose up, shrouding her vision in emerald. She felt herself being sucked into the fireplace. Her every particle groaned and shrieked as she was pulled this was and that. She screamed. The wind was dragging her along, the fire pushing her up. What was going on?

She fell flat on her face on the cold stone pavement. She opened her eyes; she hadn't realised they had been shut. They adjusted to the bright light in time for her to see her mother landing gracefully on her feet beside her.

"Get up." She said, dusting herself down, then holding out her hand to help Abi up.

"What just happened?" Abi asked. "Where are we?"

"Diagon Alley," her mother said. "We need to buy your school supplies."

"How did we get here?"

"Floo Powder," her mother replied. "Unfortunately you can't apparate yet, so we had to use it. Nasty stuff. I've never liked it."

Abi looked at her mother in disbelief. _She_ didn't like it? What about herself! She'd landed in a puddle on the floor. The water was soaking through her combats, making it look like she'd wet herself. Abi grimaced. This was _not_ a good day.

**Livvie's POV**

"Let's go."

"What?" Livvie asked.

"We're going shopping." Alexandra explained.

"OK." Without another word, Livvie grabbed her coat and her purse. She absolutely _loved_ going shopping. She followed Alexandra out the door and jumped into the car.

"We're here."

They had stopped outside a small pub.

"We're at pub, Alexandra, not a mall. We can't go shopping _here_," Livvie said.

"Follow me," Alexandra replied, locking the car and going inside. Livvie ran to catch up.

"Tom," Alexandra said to the barman, "Can we use the back entrance?"

"Of course," Tom said with a grin. "Step right this way, ladies."

They trailed after Tom, until they got to a brick wall. Livvie shot Alexandra a questioning glance.

"Alright ladies, I'll leave you to it."

Alexandra brought out her wand, and tapped some of the bricks. They start moving. Livvie jumped back. What was going on? she thought. Soon, the bricks created a gap wide enough to reveal a row of shops.

"Wow," Livvie breathed. It was amazing. So many people, most in long robes, wearing crooked hats. So _this _is what the world of magic was _really _like, Livvie thought.

**Nonie's POV**

"We'll buy you some new robes," Nonie's mother cried, "What colour would you like?"

"Neon," Nonie replied.

"You can't have _neon _robes, Nonie! They don't make them like that!" her father said.

"Yes they do! There's a really cool shop called Rave Robes! They sell the most snazzy robes _ever_ there! Please let me have some!"

"Fine," her father sighed. "If you _really _must. Though you have enough neon clothes already."

Nonie rolled her eyes. In _her_ opinion, you could _never _have too much neon. She had neon hats, robes, shoelaces... lots of neon.

"Can we go now? I want my neon robes!" Nonie asked, excitedly.

Her parents looked at each other. Nonie was always so impatient when it came to neon stuff. And chocolate. And many other random, weird things.

"Ok, darling. Are you sure you're ready?" her father asked.

"Yes," Nonie sighed.

"Let's go then."

"Finally!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Meetings**

**Abi's POV**

"I'll just leave you to get your robes fitted, then I'll be back, ok?" Abi's mother asked.

"Yes Mum, I'll be fine," Abi said.

The bells above the shop door tinkled as her mother left, leaving her alone with the woman in the store, fitting her robe and another customer, being fitted next to her. Abi looked at the girl, wondering if she was a first-year too. She had curly, fuzzy hair, and was very short.

"Hi," the other girl said, shyly. "I'm Livvie...what's your name?"

"Abi," Abi replied. "Are you a first-year?"

"Um, yeah." The girl smiled weakly. "I don't know anything about magic though."

"Same. I only just found out that my mum's a witch...and that I am too."

"My cleaner's a witch, and she told me about Hogwarts. She tried to explain, but I forgot most of it already. It's so confusing." Livvie grimaced.

"I know. I wish I'd known before..."

"There, you're done," the woman fitting her robes said, making Abi jump. She'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Thanks," Abi said, leaping off the stool. "See you at Hogwarts," she said to Livvie.

**Livvie's POV**

"I'm back." Alexandra stepped into the shop. "How are you?"

"I met another girl," Livvie said. "She's a first year too."

"That's lovely! You have a friend already!" Alexandra said, proudly.

"Yeah." Livvie chewed her lip, nervously. "Um...Alexandra, are dogs allowed at Hogwarts?"

"What?"

"You said pets were allowed, and I wanted to bring my dog, Rocko... can I?"

"The rules say that only owls, toads, rats and cats are allowed," Alexandra tilted her head thoughtfully, "but I'm sure we can find a way around that."

Livvie smiled. "Thanks Alexandra!"

**Nonie's POV**

"I want this one!" Nonie cried, pointing at a bright orange neon robe. "No wait, this one!" she said, pulling at a neon pink set of robes.

"Make up your mind Nonie!" her father said.

Nonie tilted her head thoughtfully. "The orange one," she said. "It'll match my new hat."

"Finally," her mother said. She picked up the robes, and walked into the counter, accidently walking into a small Chinese girl on the way.

"I'm so sorry dear."

The small Chinese girl looked up at her, then said. "Why is it all neon?"

"Why is _what_ all neon?" Nonie's mother asked.

"The robes," the girl said. "There's no _school_ ones here."

Nonie's mother smiled. "Are you new?" she asked. "My daughter's a first year too. She's over there." She pointed to her daughter, who was looking around in wonder at all the 'pwetty colours'.

"Oh." The Chinese girl looked where she was pointing. "That's nice."

"Why don't you go over and talk to her? She knows a lot about magic; maybe she'll be able to help you find what you're looking for."

"Ok." She wandered over to where Nonie stood and tapped her on the shoulder. However, Nonie was otherwise absorbed and was stroking her cheek on a piece of fuzzy material.

The Chinese girl cleared her throat.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Huh?" Nonie looked up from the material. "What?"

"Your mother said to come and ask you why everything was neon."

"Because they're rave robes; that's why the shop's named Rave Robes. If you want school robes, you need to go to Madam Malkin's," Nonie explained.

"Oh." The small Chinese girl nodded, but continued looking around herself in awe.

"What's your name anyway?" Nonie asked.

"Chloe."

"Are you a first-year too?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want me to help you find Madam Malkin's?" Nonie offered.

"Wait a second," Chloe asked, then took a step back.

"One, two, three," she counted, then she jumped headfirst into the pile of soft, furry robes that Nonie had been stroking earlier.

"Chloe?" Nonie asked. "Are you ok?"

Chloe arose from the pile of clothing with a huge smile upon her face.

"Uh-huh," she grinned.

"Wanna go?" Nonie asked.

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – On the Train**

**Abi's POV**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Abi's mother asked.

"I'm _fine_ mum! Stop fussing!" Abi sighed. _Why _did her mother have to be always _so overprotective_?

"I've packed some sandwiches and crisps for you in case you get hungry. And some chocolate cake, and grapes. I've also put some lunch money in your bag, in case you want to get something from the trolley."

"_Mum_! I'm _fine_!" Her stomach rumbled, and she blushed. Her stomach was _always_ giving her away. Damn her stomach for always being hungry!!!

"Fine," she grumbled, taking her luggage.

"Be careful now dear!" Abi's mother called, as Abi stepped onto the train. Abi grimaced, then sat down in an empty compartment, and took out a packet of crisps.

"Can I sit here?" A girl stood at the door. "There's nowhere else to sit."

"Sure," Abi said. "What's your name," she asked as the girl sat down.

"Tash," the girl replied. She had blonde cropped hair, and she was quite short. "You?"

"I'm Abi," Abi said.

"Um...can I have a crisp?" Tash asked.

Abi looked down at her packet of crisps, then back at Tash.

"No!" she said, sounding surprised and a little offended. She pulled her crisps closer. "They're mine!"

Tash blushed. "Ok," she said meekly. Obviously this was _not_ a girl you wanted to mess with when she was hungry. Tash made a mental note of that.

"Um...hi! Can I join you?" Another girl stood at the door, with her hand on her hip. Without waiting for an answer, she sat down next to Tash.

"I'm Nonie," the girl said. "Who're you?"

"Abi"

"Tash"

"There's a fight going on outside. I don't like fighting. Unnecessary violence." She shuddered.

Tash and Abi looked at each other, then scrambled past Nonie to try and see the fight.

Two girls stood facing one another. One, a tall Nigerian girl, standing with her fists clenched, towered over the other, a small Chinese girl, who looked up at her, innocently.

"Oops! I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to spill apple juice on you."

The other girl glared at her.

"Why're you staring at me like that? It's scary."

"It's all over _everything_! You're gunna pay!" She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

The crowd that had gathered to witness the fight started whispering.

"That's Kike! She's a black-belt in _karate_!

"Chloe has _no chance_ against Kike!"

"She'll get _smushed_!"

Kike lunged towards Chloe, and swung at her. She punched her on the nose, and Chloe tottered back a little from the impact. Blood spurted from her nose. She turned pale, and stared up at Kike, shocked. Kike sneered at her. Chloe's expression hardened.

"That wasn't very nice," she said, and pulled out her wand. Everyone gasped.

"You're not supposed to use magic before we get to Hogwarts," Abi said. Chloe glared at her.

"It's self-defense," she said, then she flicked her wand at her.

"Petrificus Totalus," she said. Abi's body went rigid, and would have fell to the floor if a tall, gangly, red-haired boy hadn't caught her.

Chloe smiled. "Engorgio," she cried, pointing at Kike.

Kike's body seemed to swell, and double in size. Her eyes widened.

"What did you do?" she screamed. "Calories? Did you pump calories into me? Nooooooo! Not after all this exercise I've been doing!"

Chloe laughed. Why were girls always _so _weight conscious? Chloe didn't get it. What was wrong with being average? She poised her wand.

"Wingar-" she started. But before she could finish the spell, Kike pulled the wand out of her hand, and threw it onto the floor. She punched Chloe in the stomach, then kicked her for good measure and Chloe doubled over in pain.

"A-accio," she managed to say, through the pain. The wand leapt into her hand, and she sneered at Kike. Kike tried to knock it out of her hand again, but Chloe stepped back, warily. She didn't want a repeat of _that_.

"Confringo," Chloe yelled.

"Protego," shouted another voice; Percy Weasley. Kike flinched, but a shield formed around her, protecting her from the flames that protruded from Chloe's wand, making them rebound.

"Spells are forbidden until we arrive at Hogwarts," Percy said, in his best 'Mr. Perfect Prefect voice',

"You should know that."

"Oops. I'm sorry," Chloe said, blinking up at him innocently, "I must've just...forgotten." She shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It better not happen again, or you'll get in trouble," Percy said, sternly.

"Ok," Chloe said, and she turned on her heel and left.

**Livvie's POV**

"What's going on out there?" Livvie asked the girl beside her. Saasha, her name was. She was an Indian girl, who was average height, with shoulder-length black hair.

"I have _no_ idea. Wanna go check?"

"Sure." The two girls got to their feet, and opened the compartment door.

"It better not happen again, or you'll get in trouble." A prefect was lecturing a small, innocent looking Chinese girl. She looked up at him, then stalked off.

The crowd around her parted to let her through, all looking a little scared.

A rather bloated looking Nigerian girl was looking at the prefect in wonder.

"I'll reverse the spell," he said to her. He flicked his wand, and she shrunk back to her normal size.

"Thanks," Kike said, looking rather embarrassed. Percy smiled at her, then started to shoo people away.

"Go! There's nothing to see here." He then turned his attentions to Abi, who was still petrified from Chloe's spell. He waved his wand once again and she was reverted back to normal.

"Why you! You bitch! Why the fuck did you do that!" Abi screamed, running and chasing after Chloe, in order to get back at her. It was only later that she remembered that she had forgotten to thank the red-haired boy who had caught her.

She managed to catch up with Chloe. She put her hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face herself.

"Don't you _ever_ curse me again," she yelled, then slapped Chloe. Chloe looked up at her in confusion.

"It was only temporary though. You're fine now, aren't you?"

Abi glared at her. It didn't _matter_ what the effect was! It was the fact that she had been humiliated! Abi growled under her breath. It wasn't worth it.

She turned around, and walked straight into Livvie.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she said. Livvie smiled.

"That's ok," she said. "Um...this is Saasha," she said, pointing to the girl next to her.

"Hi," Saasha said.

"Er...hi."

"What are you?" Saasha asked.

"Huh?" Abi said, confused.

"Like...your blood. Are you pure?"

"No...I'm half."

Saasha wrinkled her nose. "Half?" she asked. "Which is muggle."

"Muggle?" Abi asked.

Saasha sighed. "Non-magical."

"Oh! My Dad. He doesn't know that my mum's a witch."

Saasha raised her eyebrows. "Really? Wow."

"Both my parents are muggles," Livvie said. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Saasha stared at her. "You're a mu-". She stopped suddenly, and slapped her hand onto her mouth.

"What?" Livvie asked.

"Don't worry," Saasha said. "I'd better go and find my friend. Bye."

Abi and Livvie looked at each other.

"Okkayyyyyy," Abi said. "That was weird."

"We'd better change into our robes. We're nearly there," Livvie said.

They went back to Abi's compartment, and got changed into their brand-new robes.

**Nonie's POV**

Nonie changed into her brand-new bright orange neon robes, then put on her matching orange hat. She smiled. School would be a rave. She was looking forward to having to share a dorm, and getting away from her siblings. She stepped out of her compartment with a smile on her face.

Instantly, everyone's heads turned towards her. Nonie stood tall (if she could really be called that) and proud, her head high. She didn't care what they thought.

They continued to watch her, even as she walked down the corridor. She felt their eyes on her back. It was getting annoying.

"If you don't stop staring at me _right now_, I'm warning you, I'll turn you _all _into toads," she hissed, without stopping to turn around.

The response took immediate effect. Everyone looked away, even the older pupils. Nonie smiled. School would be a piece of cake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Abi's POV**

"Woah!" Abi said, looking at the girl in the bright orange, neon robes.

"Who does she think she is?" A voice behind her said. Abi turned. It was Kike, the girl from before. She glared at Nonie, obviously still upset about what had happened earlier.

Abi glanced up at Kike, whose expression was twisted in fury. Nonie had sauntered up to Percy, and was casually chatting to him.

"Are you ok?" Abi asked.

"Of course not!" Kike exclaimed. "Look at her! She's talking to him as if she _owns_ him!"

"From the fight, I meant," Abi said, nervously. Kike glared at her, her cheeks turning red.

"I'm _fine_. That was _nothing_, okay. I'll get her next time," Kike huffed. Abi was sorry that she'd asked.

"Everyone, follow me," Percy cried, and lead them towards the lake. There awaited a cluster of small boats, big enough for three in a boat. Abi and Kike filed into one, and were joined by a tall, pale, NORMAL SIZED GIRL WHO IS NOT A STICK OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, with black hair.

"Um...can I join you?" she asked Abi and Kike, hesitantly.

"Sure," Abi said.

"I'm Becca," the girl said, sitting down, and taking an oar. Kike crossed her arms and gave Abi a look as if to say 'no way am _I_ paddling', so Abi took up the other. Everyone else had already left, so Abi paddles quickly to try to catch up. However, they started going in circles. Abi looked at the Becca. She was flailing about, barely skimming the surface of the water. She looked at Abi desperately.

"Hurry up!" Kike commanded. "Paddle faster!"

"I can't do it," Becca said. Kike gave a sigh.

"_I'll_ do it," she said, swiftly taking the oar from Becca. Becca bit her lip, annoyed that she couldn't help. The others were already far ahead, and there was almost no chance of catching up.

Percy turned around from his boat which he was sailing in alone to see the girls had barely moved from the start of the lake. He started paddling back in order to see if anything was wrong.

"Are you girls ok?" he asked, moving his boat so it floated by the girls'. Kike blushed.

"We're fine," she said, "Becca just had some trouble steering the boat." She glared at Becca. Percy laughed.

"Come on, get in my boat. I'll take you," Percy said. Kike pushed past the others to get a seat next to Percy. She sat by him rather cosily whilst Abi and Becca squished behind them. Kike kept glancing at Percy admiringly, and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Abi sighed. The poor girl had no chance. He was a fifth year! He would never go for a first year.

Percy soon caught up with the other first years, even with the extra weight of the three girls on board. He was surprisingly strong, even if his slight figure didn't show it.

He got out of the boat, holding out his hand to Kike as he did so, to help her out too. She blushed, and grabbed it tightly. Once she had gotten out she kept hold of it, until Percy cleared his throat and pulled away.

"Ok everyone," he said, once everyone had reached the shore, "We need to make our way to the entrance." Everyone followed him, Kike staying by his side. They arrived in the hall, shivering from the cold and wet.

A grand looking teacher appeared in the stairwell.

"Good evening, first-years," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts."

A murmur spread through the crowd of first-years.

"In a few minutes, I shall lead you into the great hall, where you shall be sorted. This procedure will make sure that you are placed in suitable houses. Your houses will be your new homes for the duration of your time at Hogwarts."

The excited whispers increased.

"Now, if you'll all follow me, we will enter the Great Hall." She opened a massive wooden door, which revealed many faces, all staring at the first-years, who followed Professor McGonagall. They arrived at the front of the hall, and Professor McGonagall stepped onto the stage.

**Nonie's POV**

"Alexander, Nonie," Professor McGonagall said, after pulling out a long scroll.

Nonie stepped forward, and sat on a stool on the stage. She took off her neon orange hat, and put on the hat that lay on the stool.

"Hmm," the hat said quietly in her ear. Nonie jumped with fright. A talking hat!

"You seem very loyal to friends, Hufflepuff perhaps...However your mind seems quite sly...Slytherin maybe," it said to her. 'Slytherin', Nonie thought, knowing that her parents would be proud. The rest of her family had all been Slytherin's too; it was her duty to carry on the tradition.

"Hmm," the sorting hat said.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted, now talking to the entire school. The Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers. Nonie jumped off her stool, and walked slowly towards her new house, disappointed. What would her parents say?

She sat down next to a tall girl with mouse brown hair.

"Yay!" the girl said. "Another Hufflepuff. I'm Emma by the way."

Nonie sat down next to her, fuming that she had been put in Hufflepuff. She had all the characteristics of a Slytherin, so why was she here?

"Are you ok?" Emma asked. "Do you feel homesick?"

Nonie glared at her. Homesick? Her? Yeah right. Just severely pissed.

**Livvie's POV**

"Higgs, Olivia," Professor McGonagall said, loud and clear.

Livvie stepped onto the stage, and cautiously made her way to the stool. She picked the hat up, and placed it on her head. It chucked as she settled it upon her head.

"LOL someone's been naughty, haven't they? Bringing a dog into school! Slytherin, perhaps, my sly friend?" the hat said. Livvie tensed. Would it tell?

"Don't worry," The hat said. "I won't tell. I'll leave that to the teachers to find out."

"Thanks," Livvie whispered.

"Other than that one small thing, you are most definitely," the hat raised it's voice, "GRYFFINDOR."

Livvie smiled, and jumped off the stool, and ran towards her new house, overjoyed. The Gryffindor's cheered for the new arrival. She sat next to a pair of red-haired twins, who patted her on the back.

"Welcome," one said. "To Gryffindor!" the other continued. "He's Fred," the first said. "And he's George," the second said. They grinned at her, and she smiled back.

She was _definitely_ going to enjoy Hogwarts.

**Abi's POV**

"Hunter, Abigail," Professor McGonagall said. Abi grimaced. Why did she have to use her _whole_ name. She stepped up to take her seat, and put the hat on.

"Ahhh," the hat said, "your house is obvious. GRYFFINDOR," it yelled to the school.

Abi ran towards the Gryffindor table, who were cheering wildly after getting two new Gryffindors in a row. She sat next to Livvie, who smiled at her.

She waited to figure out who the red-haired boy who caught her was. She had to wait until almost the very end.

"Weasley, Ronald," Professor McGonagall cried. Abi smiled. So _that_ was his name.

Almost as soon as the hat touched his head, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR." Abi cheered along with the rest of them. She was so glad that he could be with her.

The two red-haired twins next to Livvie jumped into the air.

"Woohoo!!!! You go Ron!" They yelled. Ron came to sit next to them, a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know what I'd have done if I'd been somewhere else. OMG," he said, obviously ecstatic.

"Hi, Ron," Abi said, shyly.

"You're that girl from earlier, aren't you," Ron said.

"Yeah...listen, I wanted to thank you about before. It would've been soooo embarrassing if you hadn't caught me."

"That's alright," Ron said, his ears now matching his hair.

Abi blushed. She loooooooooved him!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nonie's POV**

Nonie followed the rest of the Hufflepuffs up the stairs, dragging her feet, her heart heavy. Her parents would _curse_ her!

They came to a portrait, and stopped. "Frogs bottoms," the Prefect who had been guiding them said, The rest of the first-years all tittered, immaturely. Nonie sighed. She's be stuck with these idiots for the next seven years! There was _no way _she'd be able to survive.

Sighing, she went through the portrait, and went up into the dormitory. She flopped down onto the only spare bed; the others had all been taken. She wanted to _kill_ that sorting hat. Slytherin would have been _perfect_! Generations upon generations of her family had been in Slytherin, so why not her? That sorting hat would rue the day it put _her_ in Hufflepuff.

Whilst the other Hufflepuffs were chattering excitedly, Nonie lay down on her bed.

Even that weird Chinese girl, Chloe, had gotten into Slytherin! It must have been a mistake!

"Fuck that hat," Nonie said, loudly. The dormitory went silent. Some of the other girls gasped in disbelief.

"She said a _bad word_," they whispered.

That decided it. If that hat thought she would just take this lying down, it had another thing coming.

**Livvie's POV**

Livvie sat down on her new bed, in the Gryffindor girls dormitory. A rather large bag sat by her side. She lay back and sighed. It had been a long day. She closed her eyes and drifted off for a moment.

"Um...excuse me? Livvie is it?"

Through her blurry eyes, Livvie could see a girl, Abi, leaning over where she lay. She rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Hmm?" Livvie mumbled.

"Um...your bag...it's...moving," the Abi said, worriedly, biting her lip.

"Wha?" Livvie asked.

"Look," she said, pointing to the bag next to Livvie. It shook, as if something was trying to escape from it. Livvie's eyes widened in alarm.

"Rocko! Stop it! You can't do tha—"

Rocko, Livvie's massive golden retriever, sprang out from the bag. He licked Livvie's face, until she managed to push him away, laughing.

"Oh my gosh!!! There was a dog in you bag!" the Abi cried. Livvie bit her lip.

"Could you...not tell anyone maybe..."

Abi sighed. Livvie looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I guess," Abi shrugged.

"Thanks so much!" Livvie sprang off of the bed, and grabbed Abi in a massive hug. Rocko leapt up to join in, barking.

"Shhh," the girls cried, worried that someone might wake up. Nothing stirred. All was silent. Rocko cocked his head, inquisitively, then bounded out of the girls corridor at full speed.

"Rocko!!!" Livvie screeched.

**Abi's POV**

The two girls ran after Rocko, down the stairs and into the common room.

"ROCKO!!!" Livvie yelled. "COME BACK HERE!!!"

Rocko slipped out of sight, and they ran down the corridor, down the stairs, through a corridor, until they had no idea where they were going.

"Rocko," Livvie whimpered miserably, "please come back."

"Is this your dog?" a voice asked. A tall girl with light brown hair held Rocko in her arms, stroking him.

"ROCKO!" Livvie cried, running towards him joyfully. She smiled at the girl who had found him. She wore a yellow and black striped tie, a Hufflepuff. And, like most Hufflepuffs, she looked like a bit of a daydreamer. Must be a house trait, thought Livvie.

"Do you need help getting back to your dorm?" the girl asked. Abi and Livvie looked at each other. After the disaster that had just occurred, they hadn't thought to try to remember where they were going.

"Yes, please," Abi asked hesitantly, "If you don't mind."

The girl smiled.

"Of course I don't mind!" the girl exclaimed. " You're Gryffindor, right?" Abi nodded. "Then I can visit Fred and George when we get there!" The girl smiled. "I haven't seen them since summer!"

"They'll be asleep though, won't they?" Abi asked. The girl looked at her watch. It was 1.30am.

"No, they'll be up by now. Let's go. I'm Emma by the way."

They walked back to the common-room, and, as Emma had guessed, Fred and George were up. They were Ron's brothers, Abi recalled, then blushed. She followed Livvie up the stairs to the dormitory, then promptly fell asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
